A motor grader has conventionally been known as a work vehicle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,377 (PTD 1) discloses a motor grader equipped with a circle drive arrangement including a variable displacement motor. The variable displacement motor operates at a high speed for driving the circle at a high speed, as when the blade is elevated above the ground and the grader is turning around for reversing the operation of the blade. The variable displacement motor operates at a high torque for driving the circle to change the angle of operation of the blade relative to the grader frame when the blade is in ground contact.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0130600 (PTD 2) discloses a method and the like implemented within a motor grader or other machine. The machine includes a ground engaging element (specifically, a plurality of wheels) as well as one or more blades for removing surface material.
With this method, slippage of the ground engaging element against the underlying surface is prevented. With this method, a torque limit is applied. The torque limit corresponds to a torque that is less than that required for slippage under the current operating conditions, thus avoiding the problems caused by both overly aggressive and overly conservative cut depth strategies.